A Little Reality
by SarcasticPenName
Summary: Two girls in Forks find something a little different.


**Authors Note:** I am a Twilight Fan, but I see the flaws. Review; tell me what you think. I don't own Twilight, Ab and Charlotte are made up; I've never visited Forks and I'm going on other information. Not everything may be correct. FORGIVE ME.

I love constructive criticism.

* * *

The sky wasn't blue in Forks, true to the movies. Charlotte appreciated it, and began to wonder if it was a sign that a higher power was angry at the current events in the local town, causing quite an uproar and lifting it from the partial obscurity it once took peace in.

"Do not squeal, do not squeal..." The brunette mumbled, as her eyes turned to the petite female who stood by the shop window, ogling a poster of Robert Pattinson as the vampire Edward Cullen. Charlotte briefly gazed over it, wrinkling her nose slightly.

"What kind of vampire sparkles?" She muttered out loud, only to be rewarded with 'the stare of death' from her younger sister. She placed her hands up, creating a sign of surrender, and the younger turned back to the poster.

"Sister is a Twilight fan, then?" Charlotte shifted her attention to the man behind the counter, who busily scanned their food through and placed it in a bag.

"I'm thinking she's more like, a Twilight Nun. She lives her life by it, swore her virginity to Robert Pattinson..." Charlotte gave a one shouldered shrug, fiddling with the notes in her hand.

"It was Twilight or Justin Bieber, and sparkling vampires don't make me want to rip my ear drums out."

The man gave a booming laugh, and Charlotte stepped back slightly. She frowned a little bit- Forks was weird, and she wished to death that instead of coming here, they could've gone to Omaha to visit the family. But two weeks of incessant whines and tears had dragged them to Forks, to participate in some kind of Twilight Tour.

"Can we go yet?" The whine that was permanently ringing in her ears formed an actual voice this time, and Charlotte had to force herself from beating the supposed blood relative to death with her bare hands.

"Nearly, Ab." The blonde wiggled her way up to her sisters side, suddenly clutching Charlotte's arm.

"And that's twenty dollars, thirty five cents." The man pushed the two bags forward, and Charlotte handed over the money, and with some measure of difficulty, lifted the two bags from the counter.

"Going to take one, Abigail?" She glanced at the female, who was staring wistfully at the poster.

"Edward Cullen would carry it for me..." She mumbled, and Charlotte shoved the bag into her chest, eliciting an 'ow!' from the younger female.

"You don't have to be so grumpy."

"You don't have to be so retarded; it's all about choices, here." Both girls would continue this silent bickering as they headed out the door, and onto the street.

"I'm so excited to be going on this tour!" Abigail couldn't help but let off a small squeal, clutching the bag in both her hands. Charlotte would sigh, trailing along slowly back to the small inn that they were staying in.

"We went on it yesterday, Abs... Remember?" Charlotte briefly stopped, and blinked. Of course she wouldn't remember, the idiot nearly blacked out at the sheer excitement of seeing the high school- The brunette had to chase her down to stop her from trespassing.

"You had fun!" The voice of her little sister awoke Charlotte- Who promptly took a few bigger steps to catch up with her younger sister.

"I was paid. I get double to go again, today." The comment was aimed to annoy, but the younger simply shrugged.

"You should be happy you get to witness this. Millions of women all around the world want to go on this tour. I mean, we might get the chance to meet Edward; or Bella.."

"You mean, Robert and Kristen?"

Abbie paused, turning her head to Charlotte. She gave her elder sister a somewhat confused look, that made Charlotte feel nervous once more.

"Uh. Yeah. Edward and Bella." Both proceeded to walk in silence once more.

Above them, darkened eyes followed the movements of the girls from a darkened window, a slit in the thick curtains. It would follow them only a moment longer, taking note of their direction, before snapping the curtains shut again.


End file.
